


more than words

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Natasha knew just how to make Bucky feel welcomed home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	more than words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Natasha got back from the gym and found Bucky on her couch. He was sacked out, snoring the way he only did when he was exhausted.

Natasha sat on the coffee table and watched her lover for a while. She hadn’t seen him in almost a month. He looked gray, like he’d barely slept the whole time.

She knew just how to make him feel welcomed home.

Bucky came into the kitchen a few hours later, bedhead everywhere, still yawning. Natasha looked up from the mixing bowl and smiled.

“Is that vinegret?”

“Your favorite,” Natasha said sweetly. 

When he moved in to kiss her, though, she scowled. “Go brush your teeth,” she ordered.

He grumbled, but left for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he came back. Natasha met him with an even brighter smile.

“When is this gonna come off?” he asked dryly, pointing up to the dick sharpied on his cheek.

“Three to five days, I think,” Natasha answered, grinning at his groan.

“I guess we’ll have to keep you out of sight for a few days,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bucky shook his head, but kissed her deeply. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
